Magical Secret
by LadyLunaTwilight
Summary: She didn't how she was what she was. She has always been that way for as long as she could remember. She never questioned it. Just lived her peaceful life the way she wanted keeping her secret just that, a secret. Until... Rated T for now may or may not change later.
1. Prologue

These Characters from Howl's Moving Castle do not belong to me. Just to get that out-of-the-way so everyone can enjoy this story with anyone getting mad about copyright issues. The Powers used by Sophie are used in a lot of mermaid stories out there so they don't belong to me either just to be clear.

* * *

Another day in the life of Sophie Hatter. Wake up, eat breakfast, get to work making hats, light lunch, run the hat shop, bed. A dull but productive life. At least that's what her family and customers thought when ever they saw her but Sophie, for as long as she could remember, had a secret. One that no one knew but her.

She was a mermaid. Yes a mermaid, with a tail and scales the whole fairy tale. Not possible right? Well that is what Sophie would have thought if she suddenly sprouted a tail for no reason, but as previously stated she had been a mermaid for as long as she can remember and she has kept that little fact a secret from everyone (her sisters included) for even longer. She just knew that no one would understand. So when no one was watching and all had turned in to their homes for the night. She would go outside of town towards the mountain to a secret lake inside a hidden cave. There she would no longer have to feel her heavy burden.

As she entered the crystal waters lite up by the moon through the cave's open ceiling, She felt the familiar sensation of powerful magic coursing through he veins. Her brown hair turned silver, her chocolate eyes a shining blue, and her legs changed into a powerful tail decorated with deep-sea blue scales that also covered her felt at peace in her special place, her lost sea, she would spend hours on end playing in the lake or simply lying beneath the water gazing up at the moon.

More often though she would practice using her powers, yeah that's right powers as in the magic kind. She has so many that it is hard to remember them all but here is a list of the powers that she knows she has.

Hydro-kinesis is the ability to move water with your mind, as well as expanding it and molding it into different shapes.

Aero-kine-sis - it is the power to control wind - to create breezes, strong gusts of air that can knock people off their feet or updrafts strong enough to lift hundreds of pounds. It can also been used to levitate objects books or and even people.

Telekinesis is the ability to move objects without touching them.

Hydro-Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze water.

Cryokinesis is the power and ability to manipulate generate and control ice and snow, create unusually strong blizzards, snowstorms and snowfall, and freeze an entire area with solid ice and create a variety of ice sculptures.

Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power to heat and boil water.

Pyrokinesis the power to start, control and put out fires (even on water)

Electrokinesis the power to create lightning

Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water (and any liquid substance or moisture of any kind) into a jelly like substance

Substanciakinesis the ability to harden water into a unique crystal.

She also has the power to create small earthquakes but she doesn't have that power figured out yet.

So that has been her life since she was a little girl. Since she didn't feel the need to sleep (since forever), she could live with being a small town hat maker by day, mystical mermaid doing magic by night. This had continued to be her life in the small town of Market Chipping. Until...

* * *

This is my fist Howl's Moving Castle Fan fiction. It's just the prologue now but if people like it I will definitely be posting more of it. So please review, any comments on

how I can improve my writing skills will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Disturbed Peace

Luna is my Own Character. No copy right intended with characters from HMC or anything.

* * *

"A few more stitches and this one is done." Sophie smiled as she put the finishing touches on a green feathered hat that she was making. It had been a rough morning, but it was finally over as everyone in the hat shop began to close up for May Day. Everyone had the afternoon off and was looking forward to the games and festivities. All except Sophie, she was looking forward to spending her time off at the lake. There was enough sun pouring through the cave ceiling to have a garden in the caves, which is what Sophie has done, and she was looking forward to tending the flowers before going for a swim. She just had to stop by the bakery to see her sister and then see was free to go. "Come on Sophie, everyone is leaving" called one of the girls in the shop "you can finish that later."

"I'm coming I just need to put my stuff away" Sophie answered as she set the now finished hat on a stand. She picked up her tools and placed them in her drawers ready for the next day. " Lets go Luna" cried Sophie to a small midnight blue cat sleeping on a chair in the workshop. The cat in question simply twitched her ears in response then return promptly to sleep. " Come on you silly cat" Sophie softly scolded as she placed her hands on her hips "the sooner we see Lettie, the sooner _our_ holiday can begin." At that Luna opened her eyes to unveil a stunning starlight blue, after stretching out on the chair she jumped up on to Sophie's shoulder.

With that Sophie and Luna left the hat shop, locking the door behind them Sophie began the short walk to the bakery. Or it would have been a short walk had her usual route not been blocked off for the May Day Parade. " well we can't go that way Luna, let's try another way." Luna mewed softly as Sophie went down an alleyway trying to find a new path to the bakery. It was strangely creepy in the alley as the two walked along the empty street, it reminded Sophie of the night she found Luna.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Walking towards the mountain 14-year-old Sophie was nervously going through a dark alley, she couldn't wait to get to the town's edge so she could run the rest of the to the lake. That was what she liked best about being the mermaid, the strength and speed that she had even on land though she was much faster in the water. However she didn't dare use that speed or strength where someone might see her, so until she was out-of-town she walked. Hugging her coat tightly against her she made her way past the broken door of an empty house when she heard the eeriest sound she ever heard. It sounded like a baby's cry, but there was no one living in there as far as Sophie knew so she pulled what was left of the door off of its hinges and set it aside. She stepped inside cautiously, it looked dark but empty. Trash and broken furniture littered the room, nothing that suggested someone or something else was there but her. Suddenly the cry she heard before pierced the air, she turned towards the source sound. There curled up on the broken bed, lite up by a beam of moonlight was a tiny kitten. It was so small it could curl up inside a tea-cup. Sophie felt her heart-strings being pulled at the sight of the tiny creature, the poor thing's eyes weren't even open yet. She looked around and saw one sign of the kitten's mother or of any siblings, it looked like the kitten was all alone. She went over to the bed and picked it up " its alright little one, I won't hurt you." The kitten calmed at Sophie's touch, snuggling into her arms the black kitten mewed softly. "Oh you are so sweet, seeing that you are all alone here how would you like to come home with me" she cooed to the kitten. The kitten knowing she was safe was already sound asleep. Taking that as a yes young Sophie carried the small kitten the rest of the way to the secret lake. Once there Sophie heated some water to give the kitten a little wash with her handkerchief, the tiny kitten protested at the wet sensation. " Come on little one you don't want to be covered in dust do you", Sophie continued to softly wash the kitten to reveal the midnight blue colored fur, carefully washing the kitten's eyes the now clean female kitten opened her eyes for the first time. Sophie looked upon the most lovely_ sparkling_ blue eyes she had ever seen, they shined like stars. The kitten looked upon Sophie as if she was the most important thing in the world, and purred happily snuggling back into her arms. "Well little one if your going to stay with me, you're going to need a name." Sophie decided to name her new friend after one of her favorite things, the moon._

* * *

They've been together ever since, even after 3 years it was a rare sight to see one without the other. Sophie was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice the two soldiers coming out into the alley to block her path until she heard Luna hissing angrily. Looking up she saw the two soldiers staring at her with lust filled eyes. "Say now what do we have here, a little mouse that lost her way?"

"Leave me alone" Sophie had heard enough of this kind of talk to already know that these men were bad news. In fact she did not know if there were any good men in the world, they always seen to want one thing from her and she was having none of it.

" Come now we won't bite, where are you off to?" "We would be more then happy to escort you there."

" No thank you" she was tempted to throw these men in the nearest dumpster, but she knew better and decided to make a run for it. Luna knowing what Sophie was thinking got into her arms and prepared for their get way when. " There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late."

Luna hissed at the sound of the new stranger, and Sophie jumped at the touch of his hand on her shoulder. They both looked up to see a handsome young man. With golden blonde hair, shining sky blue eyes full of mischief, and colorful expensive looking clothes. " Hey who are you? Go away we're busy!" " Is that so? It looked to me as if you two were just leaving." On that note the young man waved his finger and the two soldiers went as stiff as boards, then marched like wooden puppets out of the alley way towards the parade.

Sophie couldn't believe her eyes, 'what was that about'. She looked back up at the young man as has began to speak to her. "Don't be so hard on them, they aren't really that bad. Where are you off to, I'll your escort this evening." Sophie thought over his words and those thoughts ran along the lines of 'not that bad yeah right , and who do you think you are holding me like this get your hands off me.' Luna thought the same thing as she growled at this strange man who wouldn't release his hold on Sophie. Sophie replied gritting teeth "we were just going to the bakery so an _escort_ will be unnecessary thank you all the same.' When she went to pull away the young man tighten his grip on her shoulder, she was about to tell him off when he said " don't be alarmed but I am being followed".

' Like I am not going to be alarmed when you tell me that' thought Sophie but she kept silent and held Luna close as the young man began to pull her along down the street. Something didn't feel right as the three continued on their way, when Luna started growling again Sophie knew something was wrong. The young man started to run and pulled her along with him, "I am sorry I got you involved". As he said this Sophie sparred a glance behind to see gray murky ooze seep from the walls and start to _chase them._ "Oh Lord" exclaimed Sophie as the young man pace wasn't fast enough for her, he suddenly pulled her a different way as more globs of the ooze appeared in front of them. Wind lashed around them as they ran faster away from the danger it seemed to match Sophie's fear as if, 'wait a minute I'm not doing this'. As she thought this the young man took hold of her waist and jumped into the air and didn't come back down to the ground.

'_We're FLYING!' _Sophie had more than enough surprises for one day, this was incredible! "It's alright now, just straighten your legs and try walking" the young man told her. She looked at him in disbelief, holding Luna even closer to her for fear she might fall right out of her arms. 'He must be a wizard, and he's the one doing the magic, cause I know that I'm not doing any of this' with this in mind Sophie tried doing what he suggested.

Walking on air was admittedly enjoyable, 'I'll have to see if I can do this on my own later', Sophie smiled as they flew above the city. The joy was short-lived as the wizard brought them on a balcony on the roof of the bakery. "Here's you destination dear lady. I am sorry I caused you trouble but I'll lead them away. Just wait a while before leaving." "Alright" sighed Sophie as the adrenalin of flying began to wear off. The Wizard mistook the sigh as one of admiration for him, for he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss before leaping away and disappearing from sight.

Sophie couldn't believe his nerve, as she and Luna went down the stairs into the bakery. "What a real priss that guy was, don't you think Luna, so spoiled rotten that he couldn't tell if a girl likes him or simply wants to tell him to take long walk off a short pier!" Luna purred in agreement as two entered the sweet smelling bakery. No one seemed to notice, or care, that a wizard dropped them off on the roof so they paid Lettie a short visit and went on their way. As they were walking Sophie realized that she had forgotten her favorite straw hat back at the shop, so she decided to stop by on the way to the lake to pick it up. But what a surprise awaited them upon their arrival.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Dangerous Encounters

"Somethings not right here" Luna whined in agreement as Sophie approached the hat shop. Everyone was gone and having a good time in the town square, yet the door to the shop was open. Sophie knowing for sure that she locked the door behind her when she left, entered the shop cautiously. Nothing was missing, everything was where she left it, what was going on here Sophie couldn't figure out. Then... CRASH.. the door slammed shut.

"Well now, who do we have here?" said a cold, cruel, smooth voice that seamed out of nowhere. Sophie looked and saw a tall, portly woman came out of the shadows followed by two human like things that looked like they were made out of sludge.

"I don't know who you are madame but the shop is close, you need to leave" Sophie said quite coldly. She didn't like this woman, to any one else she would look pretty with the exception of her being fat. Big lips, a ton of make up plastered on her face, expensive clothes including a over decorated hat. What made Sophie really not like her was her eyes, they were cold and soulless like her voice which had started to speak again.

"You have a lot of pluck, talking to the Witch of the Wastes like that" the witch smirked.

"The Witch of the Waste" Sophie shuddered as she gazed at the evil, selfish monster before her. Luna growled protectively from her place on Sophie's shoulder.

"You should be more careful with who you are seen with. That wizard has many enemies that would love to do him harm, any way they can" chuckled the witch.

That was enough for Sophie, without a second thought she sent everything in the room flying towards the witch and her henchmen. While the now surprised witch was distracted, Sophie blew the door off its hinges and with Luna still clinging onto her shoulder took off like a bullet from a gun clear out of town into the countryside.

"It's safe to say that we're not going home anytime soon Luna. It's to dangerous with that horrid thing looking for us." Luna did her best to comfort Sophie as the slowed to a walk when they were sure that they not being followed, rubbing her head against her and purring. "I know, as long as we have each other we will be alright. But we won't even be able to go to our lake anymore it's to close to town. The witch would find us to easily." A sad look entered Sophie's eyes as she thought of her secret place. A world all her own that held so many memories of her childhood.

Luna mewed in agreement but did her best to cheer her up by purring and licking her cheek.

" Hey that tickles you silly kitty" laughed Sophie petting Luna's head away from her cheek. With her spirits raised Sophie and Luna continued on there way.

The next morning Sophie and Luna found themselves far beyond civilization, traveling in the vast countryside leaving through the wasteland that surrounded the town. Other then the chance of running into a witch or something the meadows and hillsides were actually very lovely and peaceful. There were other surprises too.

Luna was having a grand time chasing butterflies and trying to catch some field mice that scurried around the trail, with Sophie watching her in amusement and laughing all the while.

They weren't sure exactly were the where when it began to get dark again, but the two of them knew they had to find someplace to spend the night. Even if it was just under a tree, IF they could find one on the wide flat terrain.

" Oh Luna there must be someplace where we can stay the night. Maybe if we just...AAHHHHHHH."

"MEEEEOOOOW!"

At that moment a huge object of metal and gears moved over them. Taking cover against the ground Sophie held Luna close trying not to get squished by the giant colossus. When she finally looked up after it passed, it was if she was struck down!

"That's Howl's Moving Castle!" she gasped.

The castle didn't really look like any castle that she has every seen or heard of, it looked like a strange fish with legs. 'How is that thing able to move?' Luna's thoughts were the same as she tilted her head looking curiously at the strange metal fish with legs.

"Well what you think Luna? Is sneaking in there a better option then sleeping out?"

The crack of thunder rumbling in the distanced answered that question for her. As the two looked between the flash of lighting and the walking fish. They made their decision, Sophie picked up Luna and sped across the dust to catch up with the castle.

Once they caught up with the thing, Sophie tried the door she found near the bottom of it. It was unlocked.

"Not very big on locking his door is he? Probably doesn't think any one is going to try to rob him out here." Luna mewed in agreement as Sophie opened the door all the way and entered the castle.

"Luckily for this Howl, we aren't robbers!" On that note Sophie closed the door and began to explore the dreadful and terrifying wizard Howl's Castle.

Her first thought of the castle was 'EEEEWWWW' as she walked into a curtain of cobwebs. The whole place was filthy! A large layer of dust covered everything. Old pieces of mold furniture was covered in spoil food, open books, and spilled pots of ink. The kitchen if one could call it a kitchen was practically nothing more then a mound of dirty dishes. The places that didn't have junk scattered about were crawling with all kinds of bugs. Even the fire place looked like filth, with piles of ash all around it and the whole place smelled strongly of decay. The only thing that looked even remotely clean was a single chair place in front of the fireplace.

'How can someone possibly live like this! Its absolutely terrible!' Sophie could barely take a breath without wanting to gag.

Luna wanted to make a run for the door, but then she would have to touch the floor and that was something she really didn't want to do.

Making her way to the chair, trying to touch as little as possible, Sophie looked for any sign of human life. There wasn't any. Looking at the small fire nestled in the ash, Sophie took the risk to use her powers to get it going again. Lifting the logs with her mind and placing them on the fire, she then used her pyrokinesis to try and give the fire a start.

Using her powers on a normal fire Sophie would have it dancing like a snake charmer with a cobra, but this fire wasn't normal. It has eyes!

"Would you look at that. We have a mermaid in the castle."

Sophie paralyzed with fear at the living blaze. She couldn't even cry out!

Luna growled and hissed angrily at the speaking flame. Ready to defend Sophie should that creature in the fireplace try anything.

"Be quite you little fur ball I wasn't talking to you. So the little mermaid is speechless is she. Well maybe when she can speak again she can tell me what she's doing here."

" And maybe you can tell me what you are." Sophie's shock wore off quickly at the fires insults.

" I am a powerful fire demon called Calcifer" replied the demon in roar of smoke and ash. "Now are you going to tell me who you are or am I just going to throw you out into the storm."

Not wanting the second option to happen. Sophie told him who she was and about her encounter with the witch.

Calcifer laughed and snorted when she told him about the surprise she gave the witch in the hat shop. "Well its about time someone gave that old hag a trashing, I've never known anyone with the guts to do it though."

Sophie smiled softly at the first real complement she received in a long time. "Thank you." "So, Calcifer, will you let us stay here?"

"Maybe I will maybe I won 't. I'll tell you what, the wizard Howl that owns this castle has me under a spell that forces me to do his bidding and I am sick of being his slave. If you can find a way to brake it I'll keep you and your secret safe here."

Sophie was skeptical "I don't know, if you're a demon how do I know I can trust you. You promise to help me if I help you?"

"Hey come on. That blasted spell keeps me trapped here. I can't do anything on my own without that selfish Howl telling me what to do and how to do it. Move the castle 50 miles to west blah blah. Make hot water for my bath blah."

Sophie chuckled softly through Calcifer's ranting. It probably won't hurt to try, and she supposed taking her chances here were better then taking her chances out in the empty wastelands. At least in a moving castle it was less likely that the witch would find her.

"Sounds rough, alright its a deal." With that being said she took a last look at Luna who had fallen asleep in her arms. Seeing that she was sleeping peacefully, Sophie at last closed here eyes and pretended to dream.

* * *

I won't be able to update this story again for a few days. I hope that everyone who reads this will enjoy what I have written so far. Please review if you like it.


	4. We Meet Again

I don't own anything from Howl's Moving Castle. There is no war in this story, but there will be some action later on. I will be going a a business trip and won't be able to update for a week or two. But I will be back, just be patient with me please.

* * *

Sophie was awaken from her dream-like state by the sound of a someone knocking on the door. Looking around she saw that she had dreamed the night away without swimming, for it was late into the morning.

She heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and turning to look towards the source of the sound and saw a small red-haired boy about the age of 12 running towards the door.

The noise he made was enough to wake Luna, who jumped and ran to hide from the stranger. While Sophie laughed softly at her silliness.

Sophie silently watched as the boy, or who she thought was the boy for he looked like an old man now, talked with a young girl. After she left the boy seemed to finally notice Sophie and pulled off his cloak to reveal the boy he truly was with a shocked expression.

As she stood from the chair to greet him properly. He broke out of his surprised state and addressed her, rather rudely.

"Who are? What are you doing here?" pointing at her and trying to act all tough, it was actually kind of cute.

"I am Sophie, I am the new housekeeper." Lord new this house needed one, and she couldn't say that she was moving here just because she felt like it.

"I didn't know master Howl hired a housekeeper?"

"I don't believe he did, I was under the impression I was to work for Calcifer." nodding her head towards the now awake fire demon watching the exchange thinking ' this mermaid is pretty good at making up stories at the spur of the moment .'

"Oh, well my name is Michael. I am master Howl's apprentice." offering his hand for her to shake.

"Pleased to meet you Michael," shaking his hand "and I would like to introduce you to my best friend Luna"

As she said this, Luna came out of hiding and appeared next to Sophie as if sensing Sophie's need of her. Michael looked shocked at first with the sudden appearance of the small cat, but then was excited to play with her. Just as he was about to try and do so someone knocked on the door again.

Leaving Michael to take care of who ever was at the door, Sophie began to look around for something edible for breakfast. If she was to be the housekeeper, she might as well start now. Finding some eggs and ham that were edible, she went over to the fire-place with a frying pan to try and cook them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked a startled Calcifer.

"Dancing the jig while juggling cooking supplies." laughed Sophie "What does it look like I'm doing, I am going to make breakfast and you are going to help."

"No Way! I don't cook, I am a scary and powerful fire demon." Stated Calcifer as he stuck out and wagged his tong at her.

'Yes very scary when you act like a toddler who doesn't get his way' she thought.

"You know Calcifer, considering what I am and what I can do, I say I would have the advantage if you challenged me to a fight. Do you not agree?"

Sophie smirked as the now frightened Calcifer tried to think of something to say to her statement only to have a frying pan placed on top of him.

"That's a good fire." She cooed.

Sophie started cooking the ham while the disgruntled fire demon grumbled something or other about a curse.

Michael who had finished dealing with another customer, stared in astonishment as Sophie had some how gotten Calcifer to do as she asked.

At the sound of someone coming through the door, Michael turned to see that his master had returned.

"Hello Master Howl"

As if not noticing his apprentice, the Wizard Howl went straight to the fireplace where Sophie was cooking.

Luna jumped onto Sophie's shoulder as they both studied the wizard out of the corner of their eyes. On the realization that the wizard Howl was in fact the wizard they met before. They felt some resentment towards the man who had jolted them out of their peaceful life.

They pretended not to notice him as Sophie continued making breakfast, now adding the eggs to the pan.

"Calcifer, you're being so obedient." Howl mused as he observed the young woman and the fire demon cooking breakfast.

"Not on purpose! She bullied me!"

"Not just anybody can do that. I'm sorry I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Howl. And you are?" Recognizing her at once as the young woman he had 'charmed' the other day he was looking forward to at last learning her name.

Reluctantly, Sophie turned to him. " My name is Sophie sir, I'm your new housekeeper. And this is my friend Luna."

"Give that to me" he stated quite rudely reaching to take the frying pan from her.

Sophie merely knocked his hand away while Luna growled at him.

"That's quite alright. It is pretty much finished, but if you could dispose of the egg shells for me please."

Howl was a little shocked that someone had spurned him off like that, but did as she asked giving the egg shells to Calcifer to eat.

"So who hired you Sophie."

"Calcifer did, and I'm astonished that he did not hire someone sooner. As it is obvious that you need one desperately."

That jab towards the state of his home did not go unnoticed by Howl, but he simply shrugged it off. He supposed it was possible, but then why did Calcifer not tell him about hiring a housekeeper.

"Michael could you do me a favor and set the table. Breakfast is ready."

"Alright"

He decided he would ask about it later and went to join Sophie, Michael, and Luna at the table so they could eat.

"What? You all just eat while I do all the work?" Yelled Calcifer trying to sound undignified.

Even though Michael shoved a bunch of stuff off the table it was still disgusting. Sophie sat down dusting off what she was hoping were large crumbs.

"Which one do you want?" asked Michael as he held up three dirty utensils. "You only get one since the rest are dirty."

'If this is their version of clean then I don't even want to know what their version of dirty is. It looks like I got my work cut out for me.' Sophie thought as she took a spoon and did her best to clean it herself with the handkerchief she pulled from the pocket of her dress.

Luna thought the same thing as she bent her ears back and moaned at the sight of Michael who had begun to eat his breakfast like a pig.

Sophie noticed her expression and then followed her stare that lead to Michael.

"Michael slow down, you're not a pig so don't eat like one" she scolded.

Michael looked up in surprise, like no one had questioned his manners before. But slowed down and ate his breakfast a little more neatly.

Smiling softly Sophie returned to her breakfast, cutting up small bits of ham and giving them to Luna, who ate them quietly from atop of Sophie's shoulder.

The rest of the meal went by in a comfortable silence, as comfortable as it could be with Howl staring curiously at Sophie the entire time. He barely ate his meal and when everyone finished with theirs, gave what was left to Calcifer to munch on. He then went up the stairs pausing long enough to tell Calcifer to make some hot water for his bath.

Sophie spent the rest morning trying to clean the castle as best that she could. Sweeping, dusting, scrubbing dishes and floors, evicting all the pests and spiders. By lunch time she was at her wits end. So she decided to take a risk with the cleaning and cheat.

When she went to clean the fireplace, she used her powers. Lifting Calcifer up with her telekinesis, she then got all the ashes into a bag with a mini tornado.

Needless to say Calcifer was not comfortable with the position he was in floating in the air with nothing to hold him, but he could do nothing about it so stayed quiet and held his eyes closed shut in fear of falling.

Howl must have felt his fear somehow and rushed down the stairs just as Sophie had put Calcifer down with fresh logs in the fireplace, and was carrying the bag of ash away.

"What's going on Calcifer?" asked Howl looking for what might have frightened Calcifer only to see him safe in a clean fireplace.

"Sophie was cleaning the fireplace and I was afraid she would smother me. She didn't though, so I am alright now." trying not to reveal how she lifted him out of the fireplace and then cleaned it so quickly, Calcifer put Howl's mind to rest on why he felt his fear.

"Alright then, don't let her get to carried away with the cleaning though."

With that Howl went out the door and disappeared for the rest of the day.

With him gone all Sophie had to do was get rid of Michael so she could finish her magical spring cleaning.

"So Michael, was there anything specific you wanted me to clean when I do your room?" she asked when he came downstairs for his lunch of ham sandwiches.

"What! You can't go upstairs."

"Michael, I'm the housekeeper. It is my job to clean and take care of the entire castle, and that includes the upstairs. Now is there anything you want me to clean specifically while I am in your room?"

"No, nothing but, save my room for last OK." with that Michael ran back up the stairs to his room with his lunch.

Sophie smirked and went back to cleaning, while Calcifer laughed at the trick she pulled. She didn't see Michael again until dinner. By then the entire castle was spec and span. Having magical powers did have its advantages.

Especially in the bathroom, talk about a toxic waste dump, luckily she didn't really have to touch anything. She most likely would have mutated if she had.

When it came to dinner there was enough edible ingredients for baked bread and vegetable soup. She would definitely have to go shopping as soon as possible.

Luna had been watching Calcifer from the chair all day trying not to get in Sophie's way. But what she found so interesting about the fire demon that would make her stare at him for hours on end, Sophie could not figure out.

Calcifer couldn't figure it out either, and tried to scare her off many times but she would not go. Not until Sophie had finished cleaning and Luna could be with her without causing trouble.

Dinner went by and Howl had yet to return. It did not look like he was going to come back any time soon. Sophie was desperate for a swim, a soak, anything, but she was not going to risk Howl coming back and seeing her.

So she simply crawled into her new-found bed in the main room and tried to think of a way that she could go swimming in the future and not get caught by anyone. While Luna fell fast asleep in her lap.

Sometime in the middle of the night she heard Howl come home. She closed her eyes and tried to look like she was asleep. He didn't make much noise, simply came over to her bed and pull back the curtain.

He looked at her and saw that she looked even more beautiful when she was 'asleep'. He felt the strangest emotions running through him as he gazed at her angelic face. He looked at her rose-pink lips and felt the need to kiss them. He leaned down and...

"Ouch"

His hand flew up to his cheek and felt a small amount of blood running from the claw marks on his face. Luna had awakened at the sound of his approach and as if knowing precisely what he was planning, gave a reminder of who exactly he should stay away from in the future. She was now hissing and growling at him to serve as further warning against future attempts of trying to kiss her Sophie again.

Howl looked at the cat with slight anger at having marred his handsome face, then looked with slightly sad eyes at the young woman in the bed who was starting to stir at Luna's growls.

Howl closed the curtain of her bed and went back up to his own room to sleep.

Once she was sure that he was gone, Sophie sat up in bed.

"Good girl" she whispered proudly to the now purring cat who was looking quite smug.

Sophie knew for sure she would definitely have to be very careful around him in the future. Scratching Luna behind the ears and listening to her purr. Sophie knew she wouldn't have to face him alone, but tomorrow morning was definitely going to be interesting.


	5. Changes for Howl

Sophie got out of bed early, and started to bake blueberry muffins for breakfast. The smell of them was enough to get Michael out of his bed and rushing down the stairs.

Howl wasn't so moved and instead of going down right away for breakfast, he went straight to the bathroom for a bath.

Hearing the pipes rumbling, Sophie knew that he would not be out for a while. So with Luna on her shoulder, she asked Michael to grab some money so they could go grocery shopping.

As they left Michael explained to Sophie how the door worked. It was enchanted so that it would lead to a different place with the setting of a dial. Green for Kingsburry, red for Porthaven, and yellow for just outside the castle. The place where the black setting led to was known only by Howl and she was not to go there.

With that knowledge Sophie, Luna, and Michael went to Porthaven to the market place.

When they had all the supplies that they needed they returned to the castle. They had just set the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter when.

"AWWWWW"

Sophie jumped and looked up at the stairs to see Howl running and bumbling into the walls, falling down the stairs and wailing.

"SOPHIE, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he shouted angrily

"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK"

He shoved his head right in her face and she tried to see what was wrong. The only thing that she could see was his hair and it was... red?

"Cool color, it looks nice" she said trying to calm him down.

"YOU SABOTAGED ME, YOU RUINED MY POTIONS IN THE BATHROOM!"

Oh so that's what he was so upset about. That she cleaned that toxic dump and organized the stuff in there.

"I just cleaned up a little howl, I didn't sabotage you or anything."

"Wrong, Wrong. I specifically ordered you not to get carried away. Ugh and now I'm hideous."

Howl sank down onto the chair in front of the fireplace, gripping his hair in tight fists and dry sobbing. He suddenly shuddered and his red hair turned a raven black.

"It's alight Howl, we can just die your hair back if you want. But if you ask me this color looks much better then that fake blonde color you use."

It was true, even though she was trying to cheer him up she really did think that he looked much better with his raven black. It even looked as if it had a deep blue hue that she thought would really shine in the sun.

As if she wasn't even there, Howl continued his downward spiral of depression.

"I give up, there's nothing for me to live for if I can't be beautiful."

With that the room became dark, the castle itself shuddered in fear. As the shadows around the room began to moan and come to life.

Michael and Calcifer were worried for Howl and scared of the demons we has summoning. Sophie and Luna weren't so impressed, 'what a drama queen' they thought.

They exchanged an eye roll with each other before Luna hopped off and went to their bed to take a nap. While Sophie went to Howl with her hands on her hips. She watched as his temper tantrum got worse and he started to secrete a foul smelling green slime.

"OK Howl, your little pity party has gone far enough. There are other things that could be worse then what you call a bad hair day. Your not sick, and your not dieing so suck it up! Now your going to get cleaned up and into bed were you can rethink your life. Because despite what your thinking now you got things pretty good. You have a roof over your head, food on your plate, and you have people who care about you! So quit your bellyaching and get over yourself. There are other people in the world who are far more worse off then you!"

She wasn't sure if he was listening to her or not, but at least she said what had to be said. She tapped her foot waiting for him to move, when he didn't she realized his magic tantrum must have zapped him of his energy.

With a heavy sigh she went to pick him up from the chair.

"Michael would you go and get the water running in the tub please."

"OK Sophie."

With that Michael ran up to the bathroom.

Sophie picked up Howl, bridal style, and carried him up to the bathroom.

When he was all settled she began cleaning up the mess he left behind. With her powers the job was done in only 15 minutes.

"Hey Sophie, thanks for helping Howl and for the slap in face. He really needed a reality check" said Calcifer.

"Happy to do it. There's really no need to thank me."

"Yes there is, so tonight I am going to stop the castle at a place called Star Lake. With Howl as out of it as he is, I don't believe that you will have to worry about getting caught."

Sophie was over joyed with the prospect of going swimming. In gratitude, she gave him a peck on his fiery cheek.

"Thank you Calcifer."

"Don't mention it, and I really mean that' said a now blushing fire demon still trying to act all tough and pull off the whole scary demon persona.

Once Michael had Howl all cleaned up, she put him to bed and then went to the kitchen to make a hearty vegetable stew for dinner.

After everyone had eaten their dinner, Sophie took a bowl up to Howl's room to see if he would eat something.

The room was crowded with so many things it was hard to tell were the mess ended and the collection of shiny trinkets began. Every inch of the room was covered in something, either shiny baubles, plush toys, or colorful pictures that scattered the walls.

Howl lay in his overly plush bed, tucked in with is thick over stuffed quilt. Looking very tired and worn out. The scratch marks on his face looked especially red against his now even paler skin.

"Hey Howl, I brought you some dinner. Vegetable Stew." She said with a small smile in an attempt to raise his spirits.

Howl how ever didn't respond.

Looking at the solemn wizard and was tempted to leave him be, but she knew that he would need to eat something. He needed to get his strength back and he was far to thin all ready in her opinion.

"Come on Howl. Wake up. You need to have some dinner" she said as she walked towards the bed and placed the tray with his dinner on the bed side table.

Howl just continued to lay on his bed, he was so still that Sophie would have though he was dead if she couldn't see him breathing.

She almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST!

"Look Howl, I know you are tired but you NEED to eat. You already look like a scarecrow, you barely eat enough to keep a bird alive. You have to get your strength back and the only way that is going to happen at this point is for you to eat real meals. Starting with this one!"

Howl, who was awake and heard everything she said, simple groaned and turned his head away from her hoping she would give up and leave.

'Sorry Howl, but I can be just as stubborn as you!' thought Sophie knowing his intent.

She grabbed some pillows off the floor and propped him up in bed.

Howl's eyes popped open with a start as her hands touched his shoulders and stuffed pillows behind his back.

Once Howl was settled, and wide awake, Sophie picked up the bowl and started to try to spoon feeding him.

As the spoon neared his mouth Howl turned his away. Sophie had never met anyone so infantile.

"Look here Howl. Though you may act like an overgrown toddler,the truth is that you are a man! And you need to start acting like one! Now eat your dinner, if you have the strength. If not, you will just have to settle for being the baby you are acting like and let me spoon feed you!"

Howl was certainly feeling some anger at her insults now. He turned towards Sophie.

"Now see here you have no right to... GULP"

Sophie stuffed a spoonful of stew in his mouth while it was open.

Preparing another spoonful she said " There now is this so bad. And one has every right to try to take care of someone who they care for."

"You care for me?" asked Howl before Sophie stuffed another spoonful in the mouth of his now surprised face.

" Not directly. I care for Calcifer and Michael, and they care for you a great deal so I am caring for you for them. You have done nothing yet that would give me cause to really care for you."

Howl's face fell through 3 emotions. Anger, self-loathing, and jealousy? Before settling on an expression that was sad but thoughtful.

He gave Sophie no more trouble and simply ate every spoonful that she placed before his mouth. Soon the bowl was empty and she was satisfied that he had some good food in his stomach.

As she cleaned up the dishes, laid Howl back down so he could sleep, and went to leave.

"Sophie wait."

She turned seeing Howl looking at her with a hopeful expression.

"Yes Howl."

"Do you think... Is it possible... Is there even the slightest chance... that you could ever truly care for me?"

He looked so hopeful and embarrassed at having asked such a question that it was all that Sophie could do to hold back a surprised giggle. She smiled softly and replied.

" It could happen. I believe that anything is possible. You could be a man who I would care for, it would take a lot of work with the way you are now. _A lot of work!_ But if you really want to change, to be a better man. I believe that you could!"

Howl's eyes were now filled with mirth. He looked like he was going to laugh out right at her for what he thought was overly sweet preaching.

'Well I'll put a stop to that.' Thought Sophie with a smirk.

"And you can start by not getting mad when I tell you I changed your potions to try to dye your hair bubble gum pink, but it I got it wrong and turned it red instead."

She laughed out right at the look on his face as she left his room. He looked so freaked one would think she had just told him that she ate his first born!

"SOPHIE!"

She laughed all the way down the stairs. Maybe this place could be fun, especially if Howl kept being so easy to tease.

As she cleaned up the kitchen, she took her time all the while thinking about the castle's next stop. Star Lake. 'I wonder what it will be like?'

She looked over at her bed to see Luna curled up in a peaceful sleep.

'Guess we'll find out soon enough.'


	6. A Day full of Laughter

**Sorry for the late update. Work has been insane lately. I will try to keep updating at a steady pace. I don't own anything from Howl's moving castle. The liver potion in this chapter came from Inuyasha. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sophie found herself sitting in her bed with Luna on her lap waiting for the signal from Calcifer that she could go out.

Michael and Howl were in their rooms most likely asleep seeing that it was almost 11 at night.

'If we don't get there soon I think I will lose my mind waiting.' she though.

"Hey Sophie. Wake up. We're here!" whispered Calcifer.

'Finally' Sophie jumped out of bed and ran out the door to the wastelands in nothing more then a dressing robe with a cat following her.

It was so beautiful.

The air was crisp and clean. The cloudless sky was filled with with thousands of shinning stars. And there in the center of a frame made up of emerald green trees and blue mountains, was Star Lake.

The water was so clear it was as if it wasn't a lake at all, but two skies set right on top of each other.

She could not, would not resist the intense urge to run and dive in head first any longer.

Running as fast as she could towards the water, pausing long enough to take off and leave to robe on the shore, and dived right in.

After nearly 3 days without swimming, she had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to transform into her true self.

Her sapphire blue scales shimmering in the light of the moon as she cruised in the crystal waters of the lake. She felt so free, it was if she was home.

The rest of the night was spend swimming, making bubble balls to play with Luna, and simply staring at the moon.

'It will be full tomorrow night. Maybe I can convince Calcifer to give me another day here. I bet it would be even more gorgeous during the day.'

As she turned these thoughts over in her mind. She felt as if she needed to be here the night of the full moon. She was not sure why or how she needed to be here, just that she had a feeling that she needed to be.

Dawn was approaching, she and Luna returned to the castle to prepare for the day.

Sophie was sad that the night was over, but she needed to talk to Calcifer about saying a while longer.

'No time like the present. Right?' Sophie told herself as she finished dressing.

She gave Luna a final pet as left her on the bed to sleep while she made her way to the kitchen.

As she began to prepare breakfast, she saw Calcifer had started to wake up.

"Morning Cinder-breath." chimed a smiling Sophie.

"And a good morning to you as well little Miss Gill-for-brains." retorted a waking fire demon.

"Calcifer?"

"Awwww... Yeah?"

"Is it possible.. Can we stay here another night? I don't know why but I think I need to be here a while longer."

"Is this a mermaid thing that I would rather not know about?"

"Most likely."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Howl will stuck in his bed for at least a week. I don't believe he will notice if we stay or if you do some weird mermaid things at night."

"Thanks Hot Head."

"You're Welcome Wet Blanket."

"So what do you think he's dreaming about up there?" Sophie asked.

"Probably dreaming that he is proclaimed by the King to be the most handsome, clever, and powerful wizard in the kingdom, like he claims to be all the time." smirked Calcifer.

"Talk about only in your dreams!

The two of them broke out laughing just as Michael came downstairs.

Michael had never would have believed it was possible if he didn't she it with his own eyes. Calcifer... Was Laughing?  
In all the years that he had lived in the castle he had never once heard Calcifer so much as chuckle and this lady got him to laugh in only a few days! He couldn't believe it!

"Um... Good Morning?" said a now confused Michael.

"Good Morning Michael." replied a smiling Sophie.

"Hey kid." muttered Calcifer.

" So, how does french toast topped with whipped cream and berries sound to you?"

"It sounds great!" stated a now excited wizard's apprentice.

The idea of such a breakfast had his mouth watering.

"Good, can you do me a favor and see if Howl is up to eating the same thing or if he needs something else for breakfast?"

"Sure." And with that Michael walked back upstairs to Howl's room.

When he can back downstairs he said that Howl didn't want anything because his stomach was too queasy.

"Really? That is too bad that he doesn't want french toast, but he IS going to have some breakfast. He is far to thin to go on like this. Help yourself to some breakfast Michael."

With that Sophie grabbed some coins, a handful of berries and left the house through the doorway to Porthaven. She returned and hour later with a bag full of herbs and roots and a large packet from the butchers shop.

She set right to work. She pulled out a pot of water onto Calcifer and he brought it to a boil. She then got out a large carp and set to work filleting it and sorting the pieces that she wanted, the bites that Luna would have, and the parts that she would compost. She ground roots, cut herbs and prepared the contents for her butchers packet on a cutting board. When every thing was prepared she brought the board over to Calcifer.

"What are you doing Sophie?"

"Making a magic potion to help Howl get his strength back." she replied with a smile.

Calcifer looked at the items she gathered. Herbs, roots, and... some LIVERS.

"Sophie? Please tell me that is not what I think it is!"

"That depends. What do you think it is?"

"I think I am going to be sick. What kind of magic potion is this?"

"I don't know if I made it up or not. But one time when my sister was sick I wanted to help make her better. I guess it was instinct cause I found myself later with all this herbs and things making a really bad smelling soup. She didn't want to drink it so I told her that it was a magic potion I had bought to help make her better. I don't know how I knew how to make it but I think it really was a magic potion. Cause the minute she drank it her fever was broken."

"Wow. How did she take it when you told her it was made from liver?"

"I didn't tell her so I can't answer that, but it works great cause from then on when ever anyone was sick I made that potion and it always cured them."

"I don't know Sophie. Should you really give this to Howl? I mean I would love to see the look on his face when he drinks that sludge you call a magic potion but then he would be up and about. Then you wouldn't be able to go out tonight."

"I got that covered. He is still confined to he bed until I am certain that he is fully recover. If he even tries to leave his bed before I say so he'll fine himself in chains and under his oversized quilt."

At that neither on them could contain their laughter. When they sobered up Sophie finished brewing enough potion to last a couple of meals.

Luna was woken by the familiar smell and bounded to Sophie's shoulder meowing as if saying "No way I am going to miss this!"

With that the pair walked up to Howl's room with a mug of the magic potion.

Howl was still in the same place that she had left him in yesterday. Sulking in his bed under think quilts.

"Morning Howl. Time for breakfast."

"I am not in the mood for french toast. Thanks anyway."

"That's good, because you are not having any! You're getting something else."

Howl opened his eyes and gave Sophie a puzzled look.

"Since you didn't want french toast you will be having a special potion instead."

Howl opened his mouth in a attempt to protest that he didn't want anything.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to get away with not eating anything anymore. You are nothing but skin and bones and as long as I am here you will eat proper meals. And before you say 'you're fired' you won't be getting rid of me that easily. I don't care if you fire me I will be staying here as long as I like. As of now, that won't be until I alone deem you well enough to look after yourself, Calcifer and Michael. Your not a bachelor you know, you are a man with a family that depends on you. Now since you don't want a real breakfast you will drink this potion, and I mean all of it!"

Sophie finished off her scolding with a glare that would have had Howl shaking with fear if he wasn't already frozen with shock. His gaze kept shifting from Sophie to the steaming mug and back to her again.

Sophie didn't wait for Howl to reply she placed the mug on the stand and forced Howl to sit up in the bed before holding the mug in front of his face.

Howl upon taking a sniff of the so called potion and grimaced wrinkling his nose at the foul odor.

"Ah, could I have some of that french toast you made instead? I would very much like to taste your cooking as I imagine it will taste like heaven." he asked batting his eyelashes while trying to push the mug away.

"Flattery will get you no where Howl. You had your chance and you didn't want any. If I recall correctly Michael said that you claimed your stomach ached. It is most likely to delicate to eat anything solid anyway. So until your stomach settles and strength returns this is all you will get to eat." answered Sophie quite sternly holding the mug under Howl's nose again.

Howl's face was practically green as he stared at the mug in horror.

Luna was shaking with laughter and had what could be called a smirk on her feline face. She was very much enjoying the show from Sophie's shoulder.

Howl's hand was shaking as he reached for the mug. His face scrunched up in a sour expression before he through back his head and chugged the mug as quickly as was physically possible in a attempt to avoid tasting it. It didn't work. It tasted revolting.

Once he got past the taste of it potion, he realized that he was feeling better. So much better in fact, what was in this potion?

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it. Now then go back to sleep and get some rest." said Sophie taking the mug and settling Howl back down on the bed.

"Now then, just so we are clear Howl. You are not to leave this bed for any reason other then bathroom breaks. If I find that you have done so without my permission I will tie you down and you will stay in your bed for a month. Understood?"

"You wouldn't do that to me. Would you beautiful?" asked Howl trying to turn on his so called charms.

Sophie was unimpressed. She and Luna shared an eye role before she gave her answer.

"As a matter of fact, I would do that to you. I would even go so far as to gag you just to prolong the peace and quiet I have been enjoying. Now do as I say and get some rest, I shall be back with another dose of potion for your lunch later."

"Sophie? Sophie! SOPHIE!"

Sophie was practically quaking with laughter when she made it downstairs. She could feel Luna shaking in the same way.

"Well that was entertaining wasn't it Luna?"

"Meow"

"I haven't had a good laugh in ages. Perhaps we should tell him what was in the potion later just to see how he reacts. Oh well, I'll think about it later. Let's get on with the rest of our day shall we?"

"Meow" said Luna nodding her head in agreement and off they went.


	7. Surprise at Star Lake

I am back. I don't own anything from HMC. Liver potion from Inuyasha. PS Howl still doesn't know what is in it, only that it tastes terrible!

* * *

The day pasted by so quickly that before she knew it, it was dusk. The feeling that had been driving her to stay this morning intensified as the night drew near. It was if something had wrap chains around her entire being and was now trying to drag to Star Lake with a team of stallions. She couldn't fight the sensation much longer, other wise she would go mad.

The moment she was sure that Howl and Michael were asleep, she was out the door heading to Star Lake.

It was a exceptionally beautiful night. Thousands of stars were over head with the full moon shining. The lake of so calm and clear that it appeared as if Sophie was in space surrounded by stars.

It was even better once she was in the lake. The moonlight glistening on here scales making them shine like jewels.

As she swam in the lake, she still felt restless. She began to swim around in circles around the moon's reflection. She couldn't figure out why she felt this way. What was she waiting for?

She got her answer soon enough as she swam closer to the center of the moon's reflection. Just as she though she was going to lose her mind. She was suddenly encased within a ball of light.

Every cell in her entire being fell as if it was supercharged. It was both painful and empowering all at the same time.

Before her eyes she saw the entire universe. All the stars and planets as they traveled through space and time. Galaxy after galaxy she saw until she came to see herself still within the ball of light.

She then felt as if she was she was pure water. That she was truly one with the lake, with all the oceans in all the world.

Then as quickly as the sensations took over her. They ended.

Sophie opened her eyes to see everything was the same. It was if nothing had happened. The moon still shined and the lake was still as calm as ever.

"What was that all about?"

She looked in the water to trying to see her reflection and her tail. To see if anything has happen to her after the mind blowing experience.

Her scales her still sapphire blue, if a bit more glossy and shiny. Her hair was still moon shine silver and her eyes were still blue.

She didn't think anything about her had changed, until she got a good look at her right arm.

'When did I get a tattoo?' she thought as she stared at the now present markings on her arm.

The so called tattoo was shaped like some sort of tribal crescent moon. The markings were a dark silver blue color that stood out on her cream colored skin.

She couldn't believe that a tattoo was the only thing that she could take away from that mind shattering experience. At least that painful feeling of restlessness was finally gone.

Sophie started to towards the edge of the lake to get back to the castle. Once there she grasped a rock to try and haul herself out.

She was halfway out when a pale, ringed hand appeared on top of her own.

'Oh Please No!'

Sophie stared at the hand that grasped her own before raising her eyes to see its owner.

Unknown to Sophie, Howl had woken up when he felt a surge of powerful magic. Thanks to the strength he recovered from drinking Sophie's potion, he was able to get out of bed and put a dressing robe on as he made his way to see what was happening outside through the window.

Howl's jaw dropped as he gazed through the window to behold the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. A Mermaid! Howl had heard of such creatures but had never seen one, he didn't think that they existed.

Yet here she was. Even in the dark he could her startling beauty. He had to get closer to her.

He tried to run down the stairs as fast as his weakened state would allow him. He flung open the door and rushed out to her.

Almost as if she was waiting for him. She lingered by the shore as he reached out to take hold of her hand.

She was absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight. Her eyes shining like sapphires her hair like silver. Her face... became fuzzy as what was left of Howl's energy was completely spent, he couldn't stay awake much longer.

Sophie was both surprised and relieved when Howl closed his eyes and fell over in a dead faint. Well maybe not surprised, she had a feeling that he would still have to remain in bed for a few days.

After making sure Howl was really out cold, Sophie dried off and slipped her robe on before carrying him back inside.

When Howl awoke the next morning he felt as if he had been drinking have the night and was now suffering from a wicked hangover. He looked over to his night stand and saw that Sophie left a glass of water there for him.

When he tried to sit up and reach for it, he found that he couldn't. He struggled to remove the covers to see why and saw that he was wearing a STRAIGHT JACKET?

"So, your awake?"

Howl's eyes shot up to see Sophie walking through the door caring a glass of her magic (liver) potion.

"You gave me and Luna quite a fright charging out of the house last night. You're fever came back making you delusional. You ran out to the lake shouting out something about a mermaid." Sophie said quite bluntly as she set aside her tray on the night stand.

Howl stared at her in astonishment at her statement. He remembered what he saw last night and knew that it was to real to be a illusion. There was no way he was imaginative enough to create the image of absolute beauty itself.

"I was not delusional. I really did see a mermaid, and what in heavens name am I doing in a straight jacket?" Howl shouted as his astonishment turned into anger.

"I did promise you, didn't I?" replied Sophie calmly. "That if you got out of bed for reasons other then the bathroom before I said you could a would chain you to your bed for a month. You should be grateful that I decided that you'll only be stuck in it for a week instead."

"Oh really, I suppose I should be grateful that you used a straight jacket instead of chains as well. Right!" Howl retorted.

"Of course. After the humiliation I have suffered last night, it would have served right if I had put you in chains."

"HUMILATION! WHAT HUMILATION COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY ENDURED?"

"Seeing you run through the house in your birthday suit and receiving a good view of your bare bottom for starters!"

Howl's shut his mouth and turned a embarrassing shade of red at hearing that. He thought he had put his bathrobe on before running out to the lake. Apparently he had not.

"Now then, if you are done with your ranting. You have a potion that I would like you drink before you go back to sleep." Sophie simply stated before putting the glass to Howl's lips.

Howl was still to stunned with embarrassment to realize he was drinking the potion until he finished drinking it and he tasted it's after taste.

Howl could only watch as Sophie tucked him under his covers and left the room.

'She couldn't have been serious about chaining him in bed for a week!' thought Howl.

'She had to have been joking!'

* * *

Here is a picture of a tattoo that Sophie has on here arm. The points on the moon face towards her front. I don't own it but it is the closest image that I could find that matches the own that I made in my head. I can't get it to save here so I will type the link with spaces and hope for the best.

tattoo ta batha wp-content /uploads/ 2011/ 08/ cresent moon flowers .png


End file.
